Exorcism
was a ritual used to expel a demon or ghostly spirit which had possessed a human or dwelling. This type of ritual was extremely dangerous for both the performer and the victim of the possession, sometimes resulting in the death of either individuals. A common exorcism is the use of a Catholic spell, pronouncing the Latin words "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus" (We exorcise you, every impure spirit)I Wish, Part OneTriggers. Known Cases *After the demon Eyghon permanently possessed Randall, his friends Rupert Giles, Ethan Rayne, Deirdre Page, Philip Henry and Thomas Sutcliffe tried to exorcise the demon from his body. However, it only resulted on Randall's death.''Death and Consequences, Part Two'' *In 1998, when the spirits of James Stanley and Grace Newman unwittingly wreaked havoc in Sunnydale High, the Scooby Gang tried to exorcise James, forcing him to move on from this plane of existence. However, the exorcism was cut short by James' spirit."I Only Have Eyes for You" *In 1998, the Old One Laibach of the Abyss possessed Drusilla while the Master possessed Angel. Xander Harris and Rupert Giles managed to exorcise Laibach, while Willow Rosenberg managed to exorcise the Master after Buffy weakened him, casting a protection spell on him, Spike, and Drusilla, so he couldn't possess any of the three of them again.Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Xbox) *In 1999, Angel and Doyle attempted to exorcise the ghost of Maude Pearson, in order to stop the constant murders of the young women that lived in Pearson's former apartment. However, Mrs. Pearson's ghost was strong enough to resist the kind of ritual Angel attempted to perform."Rm w/a Vu" *In 2000, Julie, Graham Miller, and other students were possessed by the apparitions of the Lowell House children's raw emotions abused by the Genevieve Holt, accidentally released by Buffy and Riley while having sex during a party. Tara, Willow, and Giles tried to perform an exorcism in the house and the emotions."Where the Wild Things Are" *In 2000, Angel Investigations came face to face with an Ethros Demon, a powerful possessing demon with a penchant for mass murder, which had taken possession of a boy, Ryan Anderson. Angel Investigations sought the help of Father Fredricks, a known exorcist, only to discover that he had been killed in the process of exorcising another Ethros from a young girl. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce failed in expelling the demon, but Angel succeeded in completing the ritual. Afterwards, the demon took on physical form to recover its lost energy and Angel was able to kill it with an axe."I've Got You Under My Skin" *In 2002, some kind of demon invaded the Summers home to stop Dawn Summers from seeing her mother and Dawn performed a spell to exorcise the demon from the house. Dawn succeeded in the exorcism, and given that blood splattered the walls for a second afterwards, may have killed the demon when she exorcised it."Conversations with Dead People" *In 2003, when Spike was resurrected as a ghost, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce suggested to Angel, Charles Gunn and Winifred Burkle to practice exorcism so that Spike could find peace."Just Rewards" *While in London, Rupert Giles attempted to exorcise a Plagiarus Demon from the little girl Hannah. Noticing the possession wasn't able due to black magic, but an innate attribute from the demon's species, Giles decided on binding him within Hannah' body, using his own blood and life to channel the spell.Live Through This, Part One *While in San Francisco, Rupert Giles, alongside Buffy, Dawn, and Spike, attempts to exorcise the ghost of missing children at a haunted building, only to be attacked by a Hamelin demon, the real cause of the haunting. *The psychic Lana Pasternak had strange behavior after a séance, and the S.F.P.D. Supernatural Crime Unit was alerted. According to Rupert Giles, the psychic was presumably inexperienced and tampered with forces she shouldn't have, becoming an easy prey for dark entities from beyond. The entity attacked Xander, Dowling, Anya, and Giles with ectoplasm while he performed the exorcism, almost taking the spirit Anya with it. Nevertheless, it had a successful result, with Lana resuming her consciousness. Known Exorcists *Rupert Giles *Angel *Father Fredricks *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce *Dawn Summers See also *Ethros' Exorcism *James Stanley's Exorcism *Lowell House's Exorcism *Maude Pearson's Exorcism Appearances *"The Dark Age" *"I Only Have Eyes for You" *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (Xbox) (non-canon) *"Rm w/a Vu" *"Where the Wild Things Are" *"I've Got You Under My Skin" *"Conversations with Dead People" *"Just Rewards" *''Live Through This, Part One'' *''Death and Consequences, Part Two'' *''I Wish, Part One'' *''Triggers'' References Category:Rituals and spells Category:Weapons